


type a text message

by pennypigeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypigeon/pseuds/pennypigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...text messages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	type a text message

Are you coming out anytime soon?

11.45 pm Oct 1.

No.

11.45 pm Oct 1. 

Y?

11.45 pm Oct 1.

Why not?

10.11 pm Oct 5.

My dadz the MAYOR!

10.30 pm Oct 5.

 

Yes, he is.

12.00 am Oct 7.

 Sleeping.

12.01 am Oct 7.

R u coming tonight?

01.00 pm Oct 10.

I was on my way when I saw a lost dog and I needed to return him home.

His owners were so grateful that they invited me in for pie.

05.30 am Oct 12.

Must have been good pie.

05.31 am Oct 12.

‘sright. Got myself some pie too.

05.31 am Oct 12.

I’ll pick you up for breakfast. Be ready at 9.

05.32 am Oct 12.

 

Do your parents know?

01.23 am Oct 22.

About?

01.23 am Oct 22.

You and Pie.

01.24 am Oct 22.

OMG! Last Time. There is no me and pie.

01.24 am Oct 22.

That looks like pie.

07.12 pm Nov 1.

WHERE R U?

07.12 pm Nov 1.

Sorry

11.00 pm Nov 4.

I should be apologizing.

09.00 am Nov 7.

Oh?

09.00 am Nov 7.

For?

09.00 am Nov 7.

Being a wacko? I don’t mind.

09.03 am Nov 7.

I’m Sorry.

01.00 am Nov 15.

Forgiven.

01.00 am Nov 15.

Thought u should know, Pie outed me.

03.57 pm Dec 23.

What do you need?

03.58 pm Dec 23.

u.

03.58 pm Dec 23.

To help bury a body.

04.30 pm Dec 23.

LOL.

04.31 pm Dec 23.

U can say "I told you so" its fine.

04.34 pm Dec 23.

I like you.

12.01 am Jan 1.

 

Please ignore my drunk text.

02.00 pm Jan 1.

U mostly drunk text me.

02.00 pm Jan 1.

So no.

02.00 pm Jan 1.

I like u too.

 02.30 pm Jan 1.

ok.

02.30 am Jan 2.

O DAMN K! 12 DAMN HOURS AND ALL I GET IS OK!!!

02.30 am Jan 2.

I’ll be there in 30 minuets.

02.00 pm Jan 2.

Im gonna kill u.

02.00 pm Jan 2.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Origanlly posted on my Tumlr. http://pennypigeon.tumblr.com/post/87385504900/are-you-coming-out-anytime-soon-11-45-pm-oct


End file.
